Come Into the Sun
by SlightlyCrazyYetSane
Summary: A drabble collection centering around James/Lily. Some are angsty, some are humorous, but ALL have a sprinkle of romance dusted on. Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid. Please, R&R!
1. Beauty

**A/N: First time writing drabbles! Woot woot! For the 100 drabble challenge thing at HPFC. **

**Sorry for any typos, or if it sucks. But please, do tell me how my first attempt is! :D **

**And, just so ya know, these drabbles aren't really connected to each other... each one will be different.**

**Oh, and this is when James has lost all hope... around Seventh Year. He's all like, "I'm gonna try and get over her!"... but we all know how _that _turned out. XD  
**

* * *

**Prompt One: _Beauty_**

She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that she is as radiant as the sun, and yet as hypnotizing as a never-ending, dark abyss. That her eyes, her smile, her _voice_ pull him in, latching on to him and refusing to leave him alone, binding him to her. She doesn't _get _the fact that she is beautiful, that she is amazing, that she is wonderful, that he _wants _her. He is frustrated with just watching her, how she is completely ignorant of her bewitching beauty. But he doesn't say anything. He doesn't do anything.

Because James Potter knows that which he cannot attain.


	2. Love

**A/N: Number two! Huzzah! Don't forget to review. **

* * *

**Prompt Two: Love**

It's something that sneaks up on her from behind her, sudden and shocking. There aren't trumpets blaring, no confetti in the air, and she doesn't _feel_ any more enlightened or mature or "womanly".

The only thing that she _does_ feel is an overwhelming sense of panic, because _how can she be in love? _Just like that? This isn't supposed to happen! Because she _can't_ be in love! She _can't_! Not with James Potter!

And then he walks by, and her heart-rate skyrockets because, apparently, she's in _love _with the damn toe-rag!

Lily Evans groans. Why does everything have to be so complicated with James Potter?


	3. Dream

**A/N: Ooh, here's number three! And thanks to all of you wonderful, awesome people that reviewed! :D **

**This is at the end of Seventh Year, when James _finally _kisses the girl (Little Mermaid reference!)... well, she actually kisses him, but whatever.**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Prompt Three: _Dream  
_**

It's a dream. It _has_ to be a dream, because James Potter can't believe it.

She asked him. She confessed to him. She _loves_ him!

When he stumbles into his mates' dormitory, still in a glaze-eyed, dream-like state, and tells them, he doesn't get a bouquet of roses. Remus just claps him on his back, congratulating him for his outstanding achievement. Peter claps enthusiastically. Sirius looks up from the magazine he's reading, an annoyed look on his face, though the small grin gives his pretense away.

"Well, it's about time. Are you going to do her now?" he asks crudely.


	4. Haunted

**A/N: Number four! It's during the First War, and Lily's pregnancy.**

**Please, enjoy, and don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

**Prompt Four: _Haunted_**

You stare at the door, rubbing your belly anxiously. It's a nervous habit that you've picked up, during these months of pregnancy. It's 12:12 at night, but you don't move. You're not going to get up from the couch until he comes back, because you know that he needs you.

And then the door opens with a _bang!_, and he is there, standing drenched with water and caked with mud, a haunted look on his face, his fisted hands shaking. You quickly usher him in and soothingly run your hands through his hair, crooning words of comfort to him, drying him up, wishing that you could do more than just sit here.

As he falls into a restless sleep, his face still marred with a frown, you can't help but let the overwhelming helplessness encompass you. You weep quietly, cursing the haunted nightmare your life has become.


	5. Fragile

_****_**A/N: Number five! Don't forget to review!**

**Though... I'm not really sure about this one...**

* * *

******Prompt Five: _Fragile_**

It's fragile, really. That's the perfect word for it. They dance around each other, waiting for small signs, and yet ignoring or dismissing the blatant _billboards_ that _scream_ the other's feeling. It's a facade, a masquerade, a perfectly staged play. He tells a joke, secretly wishing he could say it seriously, and she laughs, secretly wishing he was being serious.

It's fragile, their "just friends" relationship, both wanting more but too afraid to risk destroying it.

Both pound back their desperate desires, telling themselves that it's better than nothing.


	6. Celebration

_****_**A/N: Number six! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! :DD **

* * *

**Prompt Six**_**: Celebration**_

She feels as if she can take on the world. She's _invincible_. Having trouble with rampant vampires? Lily Evans will save the day! Being abused by deranged banshees? Fret not, for Lily Evans is here! About to become toast by a dragon? Dragon Slayer Lily Evans at your service!

She can't help thinking foolish thoughts. She can't help the extra bounce in her step, or the invincible feeling, or the mile-wide smile, because he said _yes_.

James Potter did indeed _love_ her.


	7. Secret

**A/N: And this, children, is why you don't let other people rifle through your belongings. XP**

**Oh, and I made up that name... if it's a real novel, I _definitely _don't own it. **

* * *

**Prompt Seven: _Secret_**

"Lily… what's this?" James asks apprehensively, holding out a book with a shirtless man and a rather saucy image of a woman on the front cover.

Lily turns as red as her hair, and makes a quick grab for the book. James, suddenly curios as to why Lily was so embarrassed, holds it up out of her reach.

"The Virgin's Lament," he reads loudly, and then looks at Lily with a raised eyebrow and a smug smirk. "Who knew that Lily Evans, Head Girl and resident prude, liked to read _hot, steamy __romance_."

He shuts up when Lily smacks him with the book she stole back.


	8. Promise

_****_**A/N: Here ya guys go! The first italics is a flashback, and the end is her having thoughts. This is before she dies... if you couldn't tell.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm so HAPPY about all the reviews! :3  
**

* * *

**Prompt Eight: _Promise_**

"_Lily, promise me that no matter what happens, you will leave me and _survive_ if Voldemort comes."_

"_I… can't."_

"_Promise me, Lily! Promise me! Please… I'm begging you… promise me…"_

"_I… I… I will._"

As she turned away from Harry's crib and faced the snake-like man, tears dribbling down her face and her voice _begging _him to spare Harry, she thought:

_I'm sorry, James. That's one promise that I cannot keep._


	9. Innocence

_****_**A/N: Now, whether this is about James or another person... is up to you to decide. ;D **

**Don't forget to review! Reviewers shall receive a shiny, gold Galleon. Or a cookie. **

* * *

**Prompt Nine: _Innocence _**

She stared at her hands, her tears blurring her vision. Feelings of bitterness and resentment rose, but where completely overwhelmed by the sense of _betrayal_.

She was _pathetic_.

Had she truly thought that that _bastard_ was genuine? That he had _loved _her?

She had. And now, she regretted the fact that she had been so naïve, so _innocent_.

Innocence, she decided, was useless.


	10. Moonlight

**A/N: So, this is in the midst of the First War. James is apprehensive and paranoid about leaving Lily.**

**And remember! Don't forget to review. :3**

* * *

**Prompt Ten: _Moonlight_**

James stares at the plate in front of him, apprehensively glancing at the full moon from time to time.

Lily sighs.

"James, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Remus?"

He looks up at her with fearful, doubtful eyes.

"I… I want to go. But… but you're due any day now. What if... something happens when I'm gone?"

Lily reaches out and caresses his cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry about us, all right? We'll be fine. I'll ask someone to go over. Go, now. Remus needs you."

With a kiss, he is gone, wondering _how _he obtained such a wonderful woman.


	11. Whisper

**A/N: So, this is after Harry was born... **

**Anyway, enjoy! And review, review, review! (Please)**

* * *

**Prompt Eleven: _Whisper_**

"OI! LILY! WHAT'S FOR–"

"Shut up, James!" Lily hollered back. "Harry's sleeping! If you want something, just _whisper_!"

"…You're not whispering," James mumbled as soon as Lily _conveniently _walked into the family room.

"Yes, well, _I'm _the mother. Last time I checked, _you_ didn't give birth to Harry."

James rolled his eyes.

"Well, all right," he conceded, not wanting to argue with her _womanly_ logic. "Please make me some lunch," he whispered in his lowest voice.

Lily sighed and shook her head at her husband's antics.


	12. Memory

**A/N: Yeah, uh, I kinda forgot to post this. _This _is the actual prompt five... **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

**Prompt Five: _Memory_**

He stares at the two handsome faces smiling back at him from the photograph, gently caressing them without thinking. His parents, tortured and killed by the _bastards _that were prancing about calling themselves "Death Eaters" three years ago today, stare back at him, repeating the same meaningless motions. They can't feel his touch, and he can't feel theirs. Though it has been three years... he still expects them to walk through the door, his father smiling and making a corny joke, his mother trying to tell his father off while actually laughing, all the while smiling proudly at him, _him_, the groom.

He misses them. He misses them _so much_, especially on his wedding day.

_How's it going, mum and dad? Are you proud of me? Are you happy for me? Are you... are you watching over me? _

He laughs at himself shakily, humorlessly, shaking his head. He's acting like a _child_.

And then she's there, with a worried look on her face, and he's staring at her because she's wearing her wedding dress and is all dressed up, looking like a damn _goddess_.

She walks forth and wraps her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. He wraps his arms around her as well, mumbling,

"Isn't it against the rules or something to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?"

She looks up at him,

"Damn the rules. _They_ don't need me right now. Just act surprised when I come down the isle, alright?"

He can hear the frantic search for the missing bride going on outside, but he just buries his face in her hair and lets the tears fall.


	13. Echo

**Prompt Thirteen: _Echo_**

Lily watches him from afar, surprised to find herself actually _missing _him, in all his stubborn, bickering glory. Though, she can't really blame him for being so subdued. Anyone would be, if they'd lost their parents in such a tragic way.

It's when he catches her eye, and she finds the ever-present mischievous spark _missing_, that she realizes. He's just...he's just an echo of himself. An empty shell.

She makes a firm resolution, then. She's going to bring him back, no matter what.

Even if he _is_ incredibly annoying.

* * *

**This is around...Seventh Year, I guess. James has just lost his parents to the Death Eaters. **

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**~SCYS**


	14. Jealousy

**A/N: Oh, poor Lily. How very _jealous _you are. XD **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And thanks to everyone that has in the past. :) **

* * *

**Prompt Fourteen: _Jealousy_**

I stabbed my fork bloodthirstily into the pancake I was eating for breakfast, a scowl adorning my face as I turned away from the oh-so-_pleasant_ scene taking place at the Gryffindor breakfast table. The slag was slobbering all over James' face, and the _prat_ was eating hers.

It wasn't that I was jealous or anything. I just didn't want to see two gorillas _mate_ while I was eating breakfast.

That day, I truly realized how much it _sucked_ that you couldn't lie to yourself.


	15. Passion

**Prompt Fifteen: _Passion_**

"No! I'm _not_ going to stay here, Potter, and wait for you to get killed! Don't even try and stop me!" she shouts, breathing heavily, her eyes ablaze with passion and anger, pointing an accusing finger into James' chest.

James stares at her pleadingly, realizing that his plea for her to stay here and not fight won't be accepted.

"Lily..."

"No! I'm not... I'm not going to wait for something to happen. I'm going to _fight_, dammit!"

He sighs. Sometimes, he wishes that Lily wasn't so damn _passionate_.


	16. Lies

**A/N: Well.**

**It _has _been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for that, but here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **

* * *

Lies:**  
**

"James..."

"...What?"

"Did you _eat _my special Christmas cake!"

"..._No_. I think Padfoot did..."

"Do _not_ lie to me, James Potter! You think that I can't see those stupid crumbs sticking to your overly-large mouth!"

"My mouth isn't overly large and-Lily, no, don't, calm down...put down that wand...I really don't think-AGH! BLOODY HELL! STOP THROWING THOSE DAMN JINXES AT ME! I CAN EXPLAIN! I CAN-mmph."

"Hmm...I think I _do _like your mouth permanently shut..."


	17. Trust

**A/N: Yes! I _am _still alive! Huzzah! Anyway, for those of you who've read "Breaking Barriers and Building Bridges", I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a while! I've been incredibly busy, and I just encountered an inspiration-dead zone when it came to that. Ugh, sorry. -_- **

**On another note, you should _totally _check it out...(hinthintnudgenudge) ;) **

**Blegh, I don't really like this one...but tell me what _you _think of it. :) **

* * *

**Prompt Eighteen: _Trust_**

"Do you trust me?"

James stared at Sirius's serious, wide eyes. "Uh…yeah," James replied, wide-eyed and confused.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah…what's this about?"

Sirius stared at him for the longest while, biting his lip in hesitation. "I…need Lily."

"…_What_?"

Sirius stared back up at James. "Let me rephrase that. I need to _kiss _Lily. You see, she's the only Seventh Year Gryffindor girl that I _haven't_, and I can't leave Hogwarts with an imperfect record, now can I?"

"Are you done?" James asked coolly, his eyebrow cocked, his working jaw the only show of his anger.

"Yeah…" Sirius replied hesitantly, regretting this now.

"Good." James punched Sirius in the face. "The answer's no, if you didn't realize," he said calmly, and stalked off.

Sirius moaned, holding his nose in pain, and cursed Moony for daring him to do this.


	18. Revenge

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys all rock! :DD **

**Here's the next chapter! I'm seriously having trouble keeping these 100 words or less...*sigh***

**Anyway, here's the main plot: James wants to talk to Lily. Sirius devises plan. James objects to plan. Sirius overrides objection. Both set the plan in motion. Plan blows up in their face. Lily ends up getting soaked, and James ends up getting that view. **

* * *

**Prompt Nineteen: Revenge**

"Sirius…this isn't going to work."

Sirius rubbed his hands together in sadistic glee. "Of _course _it'll work!"

"…No, I'm thinking that Lily will probably end up hating me."

Sirius shot James an annoyed glare. "Oh, shut it. Do you want to see Lily or not?"

"Well…I _do_…"

"Then shut up and let the master do his work!"

James grumbled but left Sirius alone, his mind turbulent with protests.

_*one hour later*_

A dripping wet Lily seethed quietly in rage, glaring harshly at James.

James gulped. "I…uh…it was Padfoot's idea!" he blurted. "I was _completely _against it!"

Lily rounded on Sirius, who gulped in fear. "Hey…" he said weakly, waving his hand. "Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful?"

Lily started saying something, sputtered in anger, and then let out a strangled scream and stalked off.

James decided that that picture—a dripping wet Lily Evans, with a _lot _showing underneath—was probably worth the revenge she would take later.


	19. Rain

**Okay, so, the last one was crap. This one's, hopefully, better. Enjoy! :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. :) **

* * *

**Prompt 26: **_**Rain**_

"It's raining, Lils! Look!" James said excitedly, looking out the window.

Lily made a face, burying her nose back into the romance she was reading. "I know. It's _horrible_."

James stared at her as if she'd just committed blasphemy. "Rain isn't _horrible_, Lils! It's the most amazing thing in the world! It comes down and washes away the grime of the world, you know, erasing the dusty, dirty footprints that were imprinted by tortuous memories. It's soothing and cleansing, and always leaves a good, clean smell in the air when it's done." James grinned crookedly. "Not to mention it's loads of fun."

He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out, ignoring her protests of "James, I'll get _wet_!"

"Getting wet's the fun part, love!" he shouted back, and plopped her down.

Lily spent the rest of the afternoon dancing in the rain. She learned that getting wet perhaps wasn't a _bad _thing.


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: All right. So, I know these suck. If I'm the cause of you pulling your hair out or accidentally punching your screen because you're treated to _another _bloody AN after I haven't updated in FOREVER, I'm so sorry. I really am. I just had to put this up here since I am officially taking a hiatus from fanfic. A teeny tiny part of it is because of the new layout––imagine checking in after a month and finding all this new crap here, and stupid FORMAT ISSUES : ––but it's mostly because I've recently started my own original, (hopefully) full-length novel. I've sort of lost interest in writing fanfiction, and though I _might _return later on, I highly doubt it. So, this is my way of saying that I probably won't be writing here anymore and pleasepleaseplease don't kill me. Yeah, for those of you that actually liked my writing and looked forward to reading more stuff...I am a very apologetic writer.  
**

**So...yeah. This is probably farewell for a while. You guys were all awesome reviewers, and even though some of you would fav w/o reviewing, (leaving me in a -_- mood, mind you), I still love you all. 3 Thank you guys so much for all the encouragement and the critiquing-it's because of fanfiction that I've finally taken it a step further and started my own novel. :) **

**For those of you wondering, here's the description of my novel: **A captain of a ship, a leader of a crew, and a pirate to boot, Raven's one incredibly happy lass. The endless sky and the infinite sea greet her and her ship, Witch Hunter, and she relishes in the fact that she's free from society and its constraints. Day after day can be spent on the beautiful sea, in her opinion, with no need to set foot on land. She loves the ocean, the water, and she's as content as they come. That is, of course, until she gets captured by that smarmy Navy captain James Tarrent. Now, she and her crew have been captured and are being led to their deaths, a noose already ready for them all. But instead of that, it seems that Fate has changed her mind again: Raven's suddenly being forced to help the thrice-blasted Navy to save her crew and herself, and at the same time, she's got to keep her own bubbling secret inside. She's a threat, after all, to the way society functions, and she plans on NEVER revealing that fact. If someone caught wind of her power, she'd be burned at the stake, no questions asked and no trial needed. But it's not that simple, oh no. What starts as a simple instructional trip warps into a conspiracy plot, one complete with demons and spirits, witches and sorcerers. She's stuck, and she's got nowhere else to go. The closer she gets to helping solve this conundrum, the closer she gets to revealing her own secret, her own magic, and she wonders whether she will ever be truly free.

**Part of it's posted up on Wattpad, and I'd love if you guys would come over and read/review it, or just let me know how I'm doing. I'd love to get to know you all more personally over there! It's a great community, if a bit crowded. Thanks in advance if you do decide to give my original novel-writing skills a chance! I must say, my writing's improved than before...**

**Au revoir, my dear readers! I hope to see you all soon. Thank you, again, for all that you've done. :) 3 **

* * *

**Link to novel: www . wattpad . [c] [o] [m] /story/1587384-endless-skies-and-infinite-seas (delete the spaces and the unnecessary brackets :))**


End file.
